


Al final de este viaje

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Dictadura, M/M, Tortura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry notó ese día, y la imagen sobreviviría en su mente por años, que los ojos de Louis eran tremendamente azules, pero parecían hechos de fuego."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al final de este viaje

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Bueno. Terminé esto. Es 15k, y lo vengo trabajando básicamente sin parar desde hace dos días. Me gusta y espero que les guste si lo leen.  
> Está ligeramente basado en muchas cosas, en Grantaire y Enjolras, de la película de Los Miserables, por un lado; en Fahrenheit de Bradbury que estoy releyendo (y en el principito, y las moscas y las uvas de la ira), y en que es la semana de la memoria en argentina y estuve charlando muchas cosas con mi mamá.  
> La historia transcurre en un AU de una dictadura en Inglaterra, pero la imagen de la dictadura es la que tengo de Argentina -es la única que conozco. Está todo más bien sugerido que explicado así que probablemente si no están en mi cabeza sea todo un poco confuso, perdón por eso.  
> No iba a publicarlo, porque en mi mente era un poco más oscuro de lo que me animé a escribir, pero como no quedó tan terrible, ya fue.  
> Un poco de advertencias, por las dudas. Yo le prestaría atención al +16 esta vez, porque hay como menciones de tortura, y se mueren algunos personajes, y ni siquiera tiene suficiente smut par que valga la pena, así que no se pierden de nada si no lo leen y realmente me parece que si no se sienten listxs para el tema no deberían hacerlo. Also, escribí la mayor parte de esto en mi celular, y aunque mientras lo releía le iba poniendo los acentos, seguramente me olvidé de muchos, perdón por eso.
> 
> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Harry realmente no creía estar hecho para la facultad de medicina. Los libros de la carrera en general lo aburrían y la mayor parte del tiempo en clase se las pasaba fantaseando acerca de un futuro en el que el título ya estuviera colgado en su pared, en el que ya supiera como calmar el dolor de sus vecinos, ayudar a los viejos, curar las heridas de los niños.

No tenía una buena imagen de los médicos. En general se le hacían fríos, serios, muertos, de algún modo. Él quería cambiar eso. Él quería ser el médico que atendería a la gente aunque no tuviera dinero para pagarle.  No sabía si eso bastaría para sobrevivir a cinco años de una carrera aburrida, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

La biblioteca de la facultad siempre estaba llena de gente, pero de algún modo era silenciosa. Quizá era el techo, altísimo, en el que se perdían los murmullos, o quizá las hojas avejentadas absorbían los ruidos por medio de una química o alquimia que él no era capaz de entender.

El chico de la biblioteca era serio, pero amable. Siempre estaba leyendo y sólo levantaba la vista cuando alguien se paraba en frente del mostrador y tocía intentando llamar su atención. Harry solía sentarse en la mesa más cercana a él, para mirarlo cuando necesitara una distracción de sus estudios. Podía jurar que si tuviera una pizca de talento artístico en la sangre, podría pintarlo a la perfección (conocía sus rasgos de memoria, filosos, angulares). Pero la cuestión es que Harry no era extraordinario para nada, no tenía talentos escondidos, ni la capacidad de sus compañeros de memorizar libros enteros. Era apenas un chico más al que le llamaba más la atención la sección de novelas que la de anatomía.

Elegía los libros por las caras de los lectores, por el modo en que lo devolvían en la mesa de entrada, por la expresión del bibliotecario y por como brillaban o no sus ojos azules al leer el título. Había aprendido a memorizar el tono exacto de las portadas, a mirar de reojo el recorrido del carrito, a adivinar por un simple pantallazo el estante en que lo encontraría.

Una tarde el bibliotecario dejo el carrito desatendido porque lo llamaba el director. Harry meditó apenas un minuto antes de acercarse a revolverlo en busca de su tesoro, un libro que había dibujado una sonrisa tierna en labios de la chica que lo devolvió, y una mirada azul y comprensiva de manos del bibliotecario. Cuando llegó al carrito, sin embargo, aunque el libro de tapa dura y azul oscuro estaba allí, entre el blanco y el rojo -como los había organizado el bibliotecario en primer lugar- el que llamó su atención fue otro. Un libro pequeñito, de tapa blanca, forrado en papel de encuadernado rojo. Parecía un diario íntimo, pero era un libro. “El Principito”, se llamaba.

El bibliotecario volvió en seguida, y no pareció notar el libro faltante. Harry comenzó a leerlo, a escondidas. Era corto, quizá podría terminarlo antes de que cierren.

—Hey, tú —lo llamo el bibliotecario. Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Se le había pasado la hora y ahora no quedaba nadie más que ellos allí, la biblioteca de golpe parecía más pequeña, el techo más bajo—. Lamento interrumpirte, pero es hora de cerrar. ¿Quieres llevar lo que estás leyendo?

Harry asintió, pero se quedó quieto en la mesa. El libro forrado de rojo quemaba en sus dedos, como si lo hubiese robado. El bibliotecario arqueó las cejas. 

 —Vamos, es tarde —le pidió, y lo invitó a acercarse con un gesto de las manos.

Harry metió torpemente sus apuntes y sus lápices en la mochila. Pensó en meter el libro rojo y diminuto también, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se acercó con el impresionante tomo de Anatomía I y El Principito encima, rojo y brillante, como la frutilla de un postre pastoso y sin sabor.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? —preguntó el bibliotecario preocupado, y le arrebató el libro tan rápido que Harry no pudo detenerlo.

—Estaba en el estante de las novelas —mintió. El chico de los ojos azules lo miró desafiante. A Harry le temblaron las rodillas, pero no dio el brazo a torcer—. Con el resto de los autores franceses.

—Bueno, no puedes llevarlo a tu casa, eso seguro —dijo el chico mientras metía el libro en el bolso y el resto de sus cosas encima, como si pretendiera enterrarlo—, ¿Vas a llevar el de anatomía? —le preguntó.

—¡Quiero ese! —protestó Harry —. Ni siquiera lo terminé.

El chico de ojos azules golpeó tan fuerte el mostrador que Harry pensó que estaba a punto de gritar. En cambio susurró entre dientes. Era igual de escalofriante.

—Ni siquiera se supone que deberías leerlo —le explicó—, es peligroso… Ahora, ¿vas a llevar el de anatomía o no?

Harry asintió, derrotado.

Antes de irse buscó el libro de tapa dura azul profundo, el que le había llamado la atención más temprano, y llevó ese también. No era lo mismo. Esa noche, en su casa, no pudo terminar tres hojas antes de quedarse dormido.

Soñó con boas constrictoras comiendo elefantes y con un hombre que era tan bueno como para ganar la confianza de un príncipe de las estrellas, y tan cruel como para hacerlo llorar.

*

Le llevó a Harry tres semanas convencer al bibliotecario de que merecía terminar su libro. Tres semanas de quedarse hasta última hora, y de explicar lo aburrido que era todo lo demás, lo mentiroso que era el mundo de las novelas, lo real que había sido el principito y como había podido oír su voz dorada exigiéndole “Dibújame un cordero”.

Después de tres semanas el bibliotecario se dio por vencido.

En el fondo de su mochila, debajo de una campera y un sánguche envuelto en papel de diario a medio comer, había un libro. Más grande, más pesado. Estaba envuelto en papel de cigarrillo.

Harry escuchó las reglas sin decir nada mientras buscaba el título en la segunda hoja. “Las uvas de la ira” leyó, mientras el bibliotecario le explicaba que si alguien preguntaba, lo había encontrado en una plaza.

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca esa noche y se despidieron con un apretón de manos en la puerta de la facultad.

—Ve con cuidado, rulitos —le pidió el bibliotecario mientras se cerraba la chaqueta de cuero y buscaba los guantes en sus bolsillos.

—Es Harry —se presentó—, soy Harry.

—Soy Louis —respondió el otro. Los ojos parecían más azules y más brillantes en esa noche cerrada. Después de decir eso, bajó la escalinata y se perdió en la noche.

*

Harry no fue a la biblioteca por dos semanas. Tenía exámenes y cosas que estudiar. Sobre todo temía que Louis le arrebatara ese libro también, antes de que pudiera terminarlo.

Intentaba leerlo, pero estaba muy ocupado. Su madre había empezado a trabajar porque la economía familiar no andaba bien, y aunque él se había ofrecido le habían dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar su carrera.

—Tú nos mantendrás a nosotros cuando seas médico —solía bromear su madre durante la cena, cada vez que Harry protestaba porque la veía cansada. Por eso cada vez que se perdía entre las letras y hojas de “Las uvas de la ira” una sensación de culpa le trepaba por la garganta y le taladraba la cabeza, junto a la bronca y el asco que sentía por el mundo. Eso último gracias al libro.

Así que volvía a sus apuntes y al tomo de Anatomía I, e intentaba memorizar glándulas y secreciones y músculos y huesos. Era fácil, en comparación.

Después de los exámenes, Harry terminó el libro. No paraba de pensar en Louis, en el principito, y en lo pesada que se sentía su mochila cuando el libro estaba adentro.

Después de clase, ese viernes, fue a la biblioteca. Faltaban menos de quince minutos para el cierre. Louis estaba allí, leyendo, como siempre.

—Lo terminé —dijo orgulloso, a modo de saludo. Louis casi que dio un salto al oírlo hablar, como si Harry lo hubiese arrancado del libro en el que se sumergía con un manotazo frío y violento.

Como Louis no decía nada, Harry empezó a hurgar en su mochila.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué haces? —le susurró entre dientes, mirando alrededor con sus ojos azules desafiando al mundo a resistírsele. Harry notó ese día, y la imagen sobreviviría en su mente por años, que los ojos de Louis eran tremendamente azules, pero parecían hechos de fuego.

*

El sábado por la tarde se encontraron en el bar que Louis había sugerido. Harry llevaba el cabello atado, como le había sugerido, y el libro adentro de una bolsa de papel madera, adentro de su mochila.

Louis llevaba un gorro de lana marrón. Su piel parecía incluso más dorada en contraste, como de caramelo.

En la mesa un atado de cigarrillos, de una marca distinta a la que forraba el libro, un cenicero lleno de papelitos y cenizas, y una botella de cerveza por la mitad. En los dedos de Louis bailaba el vaso, embebido por fuera con rastros de agua y cerveza, goteando incesantemente sobre su pantalón de jean. Louis leía, como siempre.

—Traje el libro —lo saludó Harry. Louis alzó el dedo índice, pidiéndole paciencia mientras terminaba la oración. Las pupilas se movían veloces detrás de los marcos negros.

Harry colgó la campera en la silla, se acomodó lentamente, no quería ahuyentarlo de su lectura esta vez. Louis parecía de otro mundo, en serio, cuando parpadeaba Harry casi que podía ver el aire escurriéndosele entre las pestañas o evaporándose con el contacto.

Cerró el libro sobre la mesa, lo dobló en la esquina en la hoja en la que se había quedado.

—Me lo das después —explicó y se llenó el vaso de cerveza—. Puedes pedir una gaseosa si quieres, yo invito.

Harry negó amablemente. En cambio acercó el vaso de Louis a sus labios y bebió. Las burbujas explotaron amargas, en su boca, mientras él trataba de no hacer muecas para parecer más adulto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Harry? —preguntó Louis reposando el rostro en sus manos.

—Dieciocho —respondió—, en un mes.

El libro sobre la mesa casi que flotaba sobre la madera. El de la mochila, en cambio, se sentía pesado sobre su regazo. Louis miraba a Harry como si estuviera retándolo, pero en las esquinas de su boca una sonrisa se había asomado, sólo para esconderse un segundo después.

—Ni pareces de diecisiete —comentó quitándole el vaso de las manos. El vidrio no se quebró, aunque estaba helado y la piel de Louis hervía como lava.

No iba a ser más bibliotecario, a partir del lunes. Eso dijo Louis mientras sus dedos acariciaban los bordes rebosantes del vaso. Las gotas de cerveza se adherían a su piel, el dorado se volvía transparente con el contacto. Harry podría escribir un ensayo acerca del modo en que todo lo que Louis tocaba cambiaba de forma; hasta el vidrio temblaba, bajo sus yemas.

Harry no debería ir a la biblioteca tampoco, por un tiempo, decía Louis, y no debería mencionar que lo conocía si alguien preguntaba, ni quedarse hasta tan tarde, ni caminar a su casa de noche.

—¿Por qué no irás más? —le preguntó Harry, pero Louis no le hizo caso. Siguió hablando de los peligros, de que Harry debería dejar de hacer cosas que no se suponía que hiciese.

—¿Para qué viniste aquí? —le preguntó Louis en un momento, y sonó como una advertencia—, apenas me conoces.

Después, ante el silencio de Harry, ya no habló más y en cambio miró por la ventana, mientras con el pulgar dibujaba palabras invisibles en la tapa desnuda del libro.

Sus ojos parecían fijos en algo más allá del cemento y las luces, como si traspasara los edificios hasta el horizonte. Harry lo miró mirar, maravillado.

—¿Alguna vez has volado? —le preguntó, después de un rato.

Louis se sorprendió, sus ojos se volvieron a él de golpe, azules como llamas de nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—En avión. ¿Has volado? —repitió.

—¡Ah! No… —respondió Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió la vista a la ciudad que sucedía del otro lado del cristal como si nada. Harry bebió un trago largo antes de hablar.

—Yo volé una vez, con mi padre. Fuimos a Francia —le contó—. Londres se ve pequeña pero interminable al mismo tiempo, es raro. Miras al horizonte y la ciudad continua, como si fuera infinita y después de un rato ya no está más. Es tan raro…

Louis fruncía el ceño, pero sonreía amablemente, con algo gracioso que parecía lástima. Los ojos le brillaban como si estuviera riéndose a carcajadas.

—Claro —le dijo y encendió un cigarro.

A Harry lo entristeció un poco saber que no entendió lo que quiso decirle, porque sentía que era importante; que Louis debería saber que no podía creer que pudiera mirar a la ciudad entera al mismo tiempo desde un bar en el centro, como si estuviera en un avión, y que parecía mentira que Londres cupiera en esos diminutos ojos azules.

Un rato después, antes de irse, Harry dejó el libro en el baño, como le pidió Louis.

*

Se encontraron repentinamente de vuelta unos meses más tarde. En esos meses Harry se había hartado de ir a la biblioteca, con la esperanza secreta de cruzarse con Louis. Iba al bar, también a veces, o perseguía gorros marrones en las calles, esperando encontrarlo. Nunca preguntó por él, había prometido que no lo haría. La gente no hablaba de su ausencia, de todos modos.

La noche que Harry se lo encontró era húmeda y helada a su alrededor. Se sentía un poco triste, melancólico, preocupado por cosas que ni sabía qué eran.

Escuchó los pasos pesados y torpes sobre el pavimento, pero iba demasiado distraído como para adelantarse a la situación.

Al llegar a la esquina un par de sombras veloces y repentinas le pasaron por al lado, cabello rubio primero, negro después. Harry se giró, sorprendido, intentando asir en la memoria un recuerdo de esas siluetas (parecían tan jóvenes, tan matutinas, como duendes o hadas, perdidos en la ciudad).

El golpe seco de un cuerpo sobre el suyo lo volvió a la realidad, un poco. El agua del charco embebiendo sus pantalones le recordó que llovía, que había llovido toda la tarde, perezosa y constantemente.

—Puta madre —insultó una voz familiar. El hombre encima de él intentó reincorporarse y una gota de lluvia se soltó de su cabello castaño y golpeó a Harry en la frente, despertándolo del todo.

Una cuarta sombra los cruzó por el costado, mientras Louis, ahora de pie, le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Vamos! —susurró una de las hadas, un muchacho de cejas pobladas y gestos preocupados.

Louis parpadeó sorprendido al descubrir que el chico de la vereda era él.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Harry? Puta madre —susurró y lo levantó de golpe de un solo envión.

—Estaba paseando —le explicó Harry, pero Louis miraba sobre su hombro, nervioso.

—¿Eres imbécil? ¡Dios! Es medianoche —La boca de Louis era filosa, helada, las palabras que soltaba eran como clavos o cuchillas, y la flama en sus ojos era más azul que de costumbre, se mimetizaba con la luna.

Louis lo tomó de la mano, sin darle tiempo a sostenerse de pie antes de arrastrarlo corriendo por las calles. La lluvia tímida pero constante y el charco helado en el que habían caído les habían mojado las manos, pero los dedos de Louis no se le resbalaban.

Harry lo siguió atontado, sin hacer preguntas. La noche era oscura y las luces estaban apagadas por las callejuelas en las que se metían. Nada más que silencio a excepción de las botas salpicando los charcos, una sirena de policía en las lejanías y el corazón de Harry latiendo fuerte en su pecho. Las tres hadas, delante de ellos, parecían sombras o relámpagos, o  las dos cosas juntas, y la ciudad parecía antigua, en ruinas, cuando la atravesaban tan rápido.

Se detuvieron en un pasillo. Un rubio forcejeaba nervioso con un candado, mientras el moreno y Louis discutían entre susurros. Harry estaba demasiado agitado para entender que decían, aunque los tenía al lado y los escuchaba a la perfección. Le dolía el pecho y  el corazón latía tan fuerte que aturdía sus tímpanos.

La puerta finalmente cedió, la reja hizo un ruido sordo y metálico al soltarse. Alguien de acento irlandés, brusco y cerrado, los apuró a entrar. La mano de Louis lo aferró bien fuerte antes de soltarlo, el recuerdo de su tacto quedó pegado en su piel como pintura, por varios minutos.

—No voy a dejarlo en la calle, Zayn —dijo Louis y empujó a Harry como si fuera un niño, por las mangas adentro del pasillo.

El moreno refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras cerraba el portón, y echaba candado, con un pulso más firme y seguro que el del irlandés.

Las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas, de la casa de la que se asoma el rubio también. Estaba muy oscuro, en serio, Harry apenas podía ver por los charcos como espejos reflejando la luna, sólo sombras y siluetas. La mano de Louis lo tomaba del brazo todavía, se sentía tibia.

El rubio los esperaba en la puerta, les insistió entre susurros que entren rápido, primero Harry, luego Louis. Zayn entró último y echó llave.

—Estuvo cerca —dijo, pero el rubio lo obligó a callarse.

—Shh —Llevándose el dedo a los labios— ¿Escuchas? A unas cuadras… Las sirenas…

Harry asintió, aunque nadie le había preguntado y aunque nadie podía verlo. La casa se extendía tan oscura como la ciudad a su alrededor. La mano de Louis era lo único tibio, todavía en su brazo.

Después de un minuto de escuchar en silencio las sirenas en los alrededores, alguien más apareció en la habitación.

—¿Cómo esta Dani? —le preguntó Zayn.

—Bien, está bien —respondió cortante.

Harry reconocía la voz, era el chico de cejas pobladas que se había quedado al final cuando Louis y él se chocaron. Se sentía como una bestia, con el oído tan agudo y esa habilidad recién descubierta de oler el miedo -agrio, titilante- que todos sentían.

—¿Tienen hambre? Ella tiene hambre. Voy a cocinar —dijo el de las cejas pobladas, nervioso y prendió la luz. El chico tenía ojos marrones y sensatos, pero cuando vio a Harry se pusieron rojos, por un momento.

—Él es Harry —se apresuró a decir Louis—, lo conozco.

Un segundo después, Harry estaba solo en el comedor, y los cuatro susurraban en la cocina.

Miró alrededor, el comedor era húmedo, frio, sucio. Había papeles amontonados en una mesita que se suponía era para televisor. En los estantes había vasos, platos y libros, y en un gran tazón cubiertos desparramados, sin orden alguno. Se le vino entonces, como una certeza, que en esa casa no hay madres. Descubrirá luego que está equivocado.

La heladera era vieja también, y sin abrirla Harry adivinó que estaría casi vacía. En la mesa de madera había una solitaria botella de vino a medio beber, platos pegoteados del mediodía. Iba a acercarse a olfatear el vino, a beber un trago quizá, pero Louis entró de golpe al comedor y se sentó a su lado. Hasta el suelo de madera tembló a sus pies.

En la cocina los demás cuchicheaban todavía.

—¿Recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

—No —respondió Harry, demasiado rápido como para que fuera mentira. Louis sonrió, y ese gesto fue el más tierno que le había visto jamás.

—Vas a quedarte esta noche —le explicó—, mañana te llevaré a tu casa.

Harry asintió y así como si nada Louis se puso de pie y desapareció por la puerta a la cocina. De vuelta cuchicheos, y pronto el rubio se acercó a distraerlo un poco.

—Me llamo Niall —se presentó, con su acento irlandés un poco más suave ahora que estaba tranquilo. Era fácil hablar con él. Sus ojos eran azul marino, no azul volcán, como los de Louis.

Zayn se asomó un par de veces, controlando que todo estuviera en orden, pero ninguna de esas veces dijo una palabra. Su mirada era oscura y firme, como madera de algarrobo. Harry le temía por algún motivo, era demasiado sublime, a sus ojos. 

Niall, como él, adivinaron que la comida estaba lista porque el olor del guiso les llegaba tibiecito a la nariz. Louis apareció otra vez, y empezó a servir la mesa mientras hablaba con Zayn quien fumaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta. El irlandés lo ayudó y los dos se movían coordinadamente, como si la voz de Louis fuera una de esas varillas que dirigen las orquestas. No se chocaron ni una vez, como si conocieran el desorden de memoria, como si fueran piezas de un complejo mecanismo.

Harry los observaba, embobado. Esa sería la primera vez en la noche en la que pensaría que estaba soñando, porque todo parecía surreal.

Zayn apagó el cigarrillo y se metió en la cocina, sólo para volver un instante después con una olla enorme, que humeaba transparente y naranja al mismo tiempo. De golpe la casa no parecía ni tan vieja ni tan húmeda. Se parecía un poco a un hogar.

Louis le tocó el hombro a Harry amablemente, y sin saber cómo o por qué, él entendió el gesto, y se cambió de silla, dejándole la cabecera.

Zayn tenía acento de Bradford, pero cuando Harry le preguntó al respecto, para sacar conversación, sólo miró a Louis enfadado y guardó silencio. Después de ese intento, Harry optó por concentrarse en el guiso, riquísimo, y por no prestar atención a las charlas en código que lo hacían sentir estúpido.

El chico de las cejas pobladas apareció sólo una vez en toda la noche, para llenar otro plato con guiso.

—¿Dani está bien? —preguntó, Niall, esta vez. El chico asintió y se fue, sin decir nada, y sin siquiera presentarse.

Harry se ofreció a lavar los platos después de comer, por la hospitalidad (o algo así) y porque realmente lo estresaba esa charla en códigos, y prefería dejarlos hablar solos. Supo que no vería al chico silencioso cuando la luz que venía del pasillo, de su dormitorio, supuso, se apagó. Un segundo después, en la cocina, apareció Louis.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?  —preguntó. Harry negó con la cabeza pero él de todos modos tomó un repasador para secar los platos.

—Deberías volver con tus amigos —le dijo Harry.

—Se fueron.

Tan silenciosos, pensó Harry, como si fueran hadas en serio, como si se hubiesen esfumado.

—Louis —dijo sin quitar la vista de la esponja que le llenaba las palmas de espuma al refregar sobre la olla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Puedes prestarme otro libro? —pidió, y siguió hablando rápido antes de que Louis tuviera tiempo de decir que no—, todos los otros libros son llanos, huecos. No hay nadie vivo, es todo tan… Mentiroso, ¿Sabes? Realmente amé el que me prestaste.

—No puedo prestarte otro libro, es peligroso —respondió Louis después de dejarlo hablar.

—¿Cómo puede ser peligroso un libro? —preguntó Harry indignado.

Louis sonrió y era tan bonito que lo hizo sentir otra vez parte de un sueño, porque ese lugar que nunca antes conoció, se sentía suyo, de algún modo: la casa húmeda, el olor a guiso, la calidez del brazo de Louis pegado al suyo.

—Harry, ¿Por qué estabas fuera de tu casa en el toque de queda?

—¿Por qué estabas tú… —intentó retrucarle, pero Louis era firme y filoso, como un cuchillo, cuando estaba enojado.

—En serio, ¿Qué hacías Harry? Es peligroso…

—¡Para tí todo es peligroso! Es sólo una regla absurda, lo peor qué podría pasarme es que me roben o—

—Podrían matarte Harry, y eso no es ni siquiera lo peor que podría pasarte.

Harry frunció el ceño, ofendido. Odiaba sentirse así de estúpido.

No dijo nada, volvió la vista a la olla, a las burbujas de grasa o aceite que se dibujaban en el metal con el contacto del agua caliente.

—Mira, tienes que creerme, confía en mi criterio, por dios. Harry… —Louis dejó el repasador en seco sobre el mesón y Harry se reincorporó un poco asustado, lo miró aunque se proponía evitarlo—. Sólo quiero protegerte ¿sí? Promete que no buscarás libros que no se supone que puedas leer, que no andarás por la calle a esas horas… Imagínate si… Si no nos hubiésemos chocado, si nos veías pasar y seguías como si nada… Harry, yo…

No entendía de lo que le hablaba, todavía. Lo entendería en unos meses.

Harry prometió que se portaría bien, para darle el gusto. Louis le hizo un coscorrón amistoso, dando el tema por cerrado y terminaron de lavar los platos hablando de Las Uvas de la Ira.

Cada cosa que Louis decía sabía a algo delicioso, amargo, terrenal, algo que Harry jamás había probado en su vida. Hablaba de personajes, y de historia americana, y anécdotas de gremios y movimientos de campesinos, en esas épocas.

Siguieron charlando mientras las cosas se secaban, porque mejor guardarlas antes de acostarse y además porque la charla era rica, interesante. Bebieron té en tazas enormes, apoyados sobre el mesón, mojándose los pantalones. La forma en que Louis movía la boca, las palabras que elegía, los gestos de sus manos, masculinos y delicados. Harry quería todo eso para él, pero no creía que le cupiera en las manos.

*

—Este es el dormitorio —le dijo Louis, señalándole la primera puerta del pasillo, casi al lado de la cocina—, espérame un rato y ya vemos lo de las camas, y eso…

Después se metió en la puerta siguiente (el baño, adivinó Harry).

El dormitorio de Louis era Louis, excepto que un poco menos azul. Era toda una gran contradicción, porque estaba el escritorio estructurado, y los libros de la biblioteca, y la humedad de la casa y sus secretos, y también la ropa tirada, las migas en el suelo, las cortinas pesadas y la cama destendida.

Harry se sentó en el colchón, que estaba helado. Acaricio las sabanas y sin saber por qué sintió un cosquilleo extraño. Se imaginó las uñas de Louis, clavadas en el colchón, se imago su cuerpo desnudo y sus movimientos violentos, y quizá era culpa de su mente sucia, o de los ojos azules, hipnóticos, o quizá era el desorden del lugar que gritaba sexo o eso escuchaba Harry.

Cuando Louis entró, bastó un segundo de miradas encontradas para que los dos supieran que el ambiente había cambiado, que la tibieza de las tazas de té era ahora hervor ahora, burbujeante.

—Ya desocupé el baño, puedes ir si quieres, yo ordeno un poco —le dijo, pero Harry no se movió—. Puedes usar mi cepillo de dientes, es el rojo.

Cada paso que Louis daba era un impulso contenido de saltarle encima. Debió adivinarlo, porque en vez de sentarse en la cama se trepó al escritorio, sentado allí sus pies bailaban en el aire.

—¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenías Harry? —le preguntó.

—Dieciocho ahora —respondió—, ¿Cuántos tienes tú?

—Te ves tan pequeño, sabes, pareces de secundario.

—¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Louis? —insistió Harry.

Se puso de pie ahora, caminó hacia el escritorio, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente. Es que Louis tenía de vuelta la sonrisa tierna y Harry quería mantenerlo así, frágil, no quería otra vez los retos y la mirada azul punzante como de vidrio roto.

—Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que estarías haciendo un trabajo para el colegio… —Louis dijo, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—¿Por qué no me dices tu edad? Nunca hablas de ti… —le pidió Harry, y sonó como un ruego. Estaba cerca ahora, tanto que el calor de Louis llegaba y le entibiaba el estómago.

Louis sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Esa fue toda su respuesta.

Parecía pequeñito, diminuto, con los pies flotando en el aire, moviéndose inquietos como los de un niño, y Harry lo miraba y lo veía enorme, gigante, celestial.

—No sé nada de ti, y sin embargo… —dijo. Louis le devolvió finalmente la mirada, azul, desafiante —, y sin embargo te quiero tanto.

La sonrisa de Louis no era tierna ahora. Harry dio un paso contra todos sus instintos, el corazón le golpeaba las costillas, el pulso le latía en las venas violentamente, como si quisiera escapársele.

Louis lo tomo por la remera con una mano, acercándolo a él. Con la otra le corrió los rulos hacia atrás, separándolos con los dedos. Harry echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, por el impulso, pero seguía mirándolo fijamente.

Más cerca lo tenía, y más se convencía, de que sus ojos serían azules pero parecían hechos de fuego.

—Pareces más grande cuando te echas el cabello hacia atrás —le dijo Louis—, lo noté esa tarde en el bar.

Harry sonrió, y cuando lo hizo los ojos de Louis se fijaron en su boca. Se la humedeció, con anticipación, esperando un beso que no llegó.

—Y tienes los labios rosados, como una muñeca —continuó, la voz un poco más ronca cada vez. El fuego en sus ojos era cada vez más oscuro, Harry se derretía por el contacto.

—Te quiero —murmuró Harry.  Se acercó más y hundió la nariz en su cuello; los dedos de Louis tironeaban su pelo y lo empujaban a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo—. Te quiero. Quiero tenerte… —susurró y besó su cuello caliente, hirviendo, que contrastaba con la helada de la ciudad.

Louis gemía cuando la lengua de Harry le lamía el sudor, y aunque susurraba que no, que no debían, no opuso resistencia cuando le quitó la camiseta.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, en serio, dorado como el sol —todo en Louis gritaba fuego— y frágil como porcelana. Cuando Harry mordía la marca quedaba allí temblando por varios minutos en su piel, rosada, rebelde, ruidosa.

Las manos de Louis acariciaban su abdomen y rasguñaban su espalda, dibujaban rutas como garabatos, invisibles, hasta sus caderas.

Cuando su mano le acarició el miembro arriba del pantalón, Harry tembló, tanto que casi se cae al suelo, y después volvió al oído y lo lamió y le susurró más insultos de los que había dicho en su vida. La piel de Louis se puso de gallina bajo el tacto de sus dedos largos.

Harry besó el lóbulo y la mejilla, y los pómulos también. Cuando quiso besarle los labios, sin embargo, las manos firmes de Louis, tirándole del cabello, lo detuvieron.

Si hubiese sido otro, o de otra forma, Harry se hubiese ofendido, enojado, sentido para la mierda, pero era Louis y su mirada explicaba más de lo que él entendía, y no poder besar sus labios lo excitó aún más. Y lo quiso más. Tanto que le dolía el pecho de la ansiedad, como si le faltara algo.

Agachó la cabeza lentamente, soltándose poco a poco de la mano de Louis. Besó su clavícula, lamio la línea entre los pectorales, y la mano ya no le tiraba, sino que lo acariciaba, suavemente.

—Voy a llevarte a la cama —le advirtió. Su voz sonó ronca como un disco viejo—, quiero chupártela.

Louis no dijo nada, solo asintió, pero cuando Harry quiso alzarlo se bajó por su cuenta y dio los poco pasos hacia el colchón solo.

—Eres irresistible, ¿lo sabes? —preguntó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón. Harry sonrió, orgulloso. Se acercó a él, lo abrazo por la cintura, rozando los miembros duros por encima del pantalón.

—Mierda, Harry —susurró Louis y Harry se rio en su oído. Teniéndolo tan cerca Louis parecía pequeñito, como una miniatura, como un hada de la noche, en serio. Su boca llegaba justo a la altura de su oído y Louis respiraba aire caliente en su cuello, era el infierno—. Voy a follarte tan fuerte… —le prometió, y lo empujó sobre el colchón.

Harry se dejó caer, sintiéndose casi en cámara lenta, como una pluma o algo igual de liviano (debía serlo, Louis que era diminuto había logrado empujarlo, ¿no?)

Las manos de Louis eran chiquitas, redondas, como una caricatura, sus dedos eran mágicos, magnéticos: emanaban una electricidad que podría encender Londres si lo tocaba en el lugar apropiado.

Harry respiraba agitadamente, con una ola de piel de gallina recorriendo su cuerpo y un “Louis” tembloroso saliendo de sus labios.

Un beso se depositó suave en su vientre, un beso borboteante, húmedo.

Louis le desabotonó el pantalón. Sus dedos lo acariciaron encima del bóxer y Harry no pudo contenerse de gemir en voz alta.

—Dios, Louis —gimió. Y antes de que pudiera decir más la palma del chico le cubrían la boca, y sus ojos azules estaban tan cerca que lo encandilaban (sólo pudo ver blanco, por unos minutos).

—Shh, están Liam y Dani —le explicó, pero Harry no entendía qué pasaba, en cambio abrió la boca y lamió primero su palma, luego sus dedos. Louis respiraba pesadamente encima de él susurrando improperios, con la mirada fija en su boca

—Fóllame —balbuceó Harry mientras le mordía suavemente el índice.

Después la mano se alejó, violentamente. Harry la sintió caliente y desesperada bajando por sus costados, hasta su pantalón que le quito rápida, repentinamente; esta vez ni lo acarició encima de los bóxeres antes de sacarlos también.

Harry volvió a mirarlo, los ojos azules estaban oscuros, otra vez, sus labios rosados y húmedos, intactos. Harry apostaría a que sabían a frutillas.

Louis se bajaba el pantalón, cada centímetro más de piel que mostraba lo hacía más bello. Los pelos, la piel dorada aun en lugares que no habían conocido el sol, los muslos anchos, robustos, la cintura diminuta, el ombligo redondo, ensortijado. Harry pensó en ese momento que no merecía tanta cosa, que no había forma, explicación racional de por qué era él quién estaba ahora en esa cama, en vez de alguien igual de guapo, tallado en fuego, como Louis.

Por tercera vez en la noche sintió que soñaba, porque Louis le susurraba al oído, que si estaba bien, que si no le dolía; y Harry sentía el aliento caliente trepándole por el cuello, y cada vez que Louis exhalaba agitado podía oler la menta del dentífrico haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

*

Harry se despertó más tarde esa noche con un “Hey, despierta” taladrándole la cabeza. El cuerpo tibio de Louis ya no estaba a su lado, y antes de que pudiera entender que pasaba las luces del dormitorio se prendieron, dejándolo ciego. Alguien le tiró sobre el colchón su pantalón y su remera, y más tarde, cuando Harry estaba sentándose para vestirse, el bóxer también.

—Te llevare a tu casa, antes de que Dani despierte. Se asustará si te ve y realmente necesitamos que se calme —explicó Louis, Harry sólo asintió.

Después de que estuvo vestido lo llevo de la mano por el pasillo oscuro hasta la segunda puerta.

—Te hare te, puedes usar mi cepillo

—¿El rojo? —preguntó Harry entredormido, y Louis asintió antes de desaparecer.

Todos los lugares de la casa estaban igual de húmedos y sucios. Si su madre viera eso tendría un ataque de nervios, pensó. Un vaso viejo con tres cepillos,  un dentífrico estrujado hasta el límite, el espejo con manchas de años encima, la telaraña colgando en una esquina.

Después de terminar en el baño, Harry entró al dormitorio una vez más. A buscar sus zapatillas, dijo, pero no se contuvo de esconder un libro diminuto en el bolsillo de adentro de su chaqueta. Éste estaba forrado con un papel floreado y era pequeñito, Louis no lo extrañaría.

Bebieron té sin otro ruido que el del noticiario en la radio, Louis revolvía la taza y asentía o refunfuñaba, como si hablara con alguien. Una vez hasta se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desordenándose el peinado, cuando el locutor dijo que dos terroristas habían caído en un enfrentamiento.

Recién cuando salieron por el pasillo Harry notó que era de noche todavía. La luna brillaba sobre ellos como si estuviera pintada así de blanca en un lienzo oscuro. Louis sacó un pañuelo, del bolsillo.

—Ven, déjame vendarte —dijo. Harry lo miro, confundido—. Vamos —rogó un poco frustrado, como si estuviera demasiado cansado para hacer eso—, no puedes ver donde vivo…

—Guau, sé que hay gente a la que le gusta dejar las cosas de una sola noche, pero nunca conocí a nadie que fuera tan lejos —dijo Harry. No había terminado de decir “de una sola noche” cuando Louis, suspirando, lo había volteado para vendarle los ojos. Después lo tomo de la manga, otra vez.

Se sentía raro que entraría y saldría de ese pasillo del mismo modo, ciego, mareado y arrastrado por el tacto firme de Louis.

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó.

—Cerca del Lucas Gardens.

—Te dejare allí, entonces —dijo Louis y comenzaron camino.

Harry prácticamente podía verlo, a pesar de las vendas, con la mirada seria y los labios rosados, que no había probado aun. Su mano era chiquita pero firme, su voz era susurrada, pero resonaba en sus tímpanos.

Louis le pidió otra vez que deje de buscar libros raros y que no salga de su casa después de las diez. —Estudia mucho —También—, serás un buen médico —le dijo. Harry se sentía como si hablara con su mamá.

—Ya llegamos —dijo en un momento —Quédate con las vendas un minuto más, yo debo irme.

—Espera —dijo Harry cuando sintió la mano soltándose—, ¿Louis?

—¿Qué?

—¿Hay alguien aquí?

—No —respondió después de un segundo. Harry lo buscó en el espació vació frente a él, palpando el aire, torpemente, hasta encontrarlo.

Hay cosas que no se dicen y que todos saben. Que los mejores libros son los prohibidos, esa es una. Que en un mundo en donde después de las diez, si estas en la calle, te conviertes en un criminal, ser visto besando a alguien de tu mismo sexo te puede llevar a la cárcel. Esa es otra.

Louis no se acercó, ni se alejó tampoco. Se dejó besar, y sus labios rosados no sabían a frutillas, sino a algo amargo y profundo y vivo como una llamarada. Harry pensó al sentir el hervor en sus labios que Louis estaba hecho de un manojo de llamas, que no había otra explicación. Era tan húmedo, sin embargo, era incomprensible.

Louis rompió el beso y balbuceó un adiós antes de irse. Harry se quedó parado allí, y contó hasta sesenta antes de quitarse las vendas.

Era un pañuelo marrón, a cuadrille que olía a las sabanas de Louis. Se lo ató al pasacintos del jean y con una mano tocándole torpemente los labios, emprendió camino a casa. La mañana se abría paso helada sobre Londres, pero Harry llevaba una llama en el pecho que lo mantuvo tibio.

*

El libro que había robado de casa de Louis no era una novela.

“Un fantasma recorre Europa” empezaba diciendo, y Harry estaba seguro de que había oído a un centenar de personas callar esa frase en su vida.

El libro era corto y potente, le pegó en la cara varias veces, como ráfagas de viento helado, como llamas quemándole en los dedos, como alguien gritándole al oído con un vozarrón propio de la historia misma.

Lo leyó a escondidas, una tarde en la terraza. Decía cosas que nadie se suponía que debía saber, hablaba de clases sociales y de injusticias, hablaba de que el mundo debía cambiar, porque la Historia se lo pedía. La Historia, era maravilloso, pensó Harry. Si la Historia está de tu lado no hay forma en que puedas perder una batalla.

*

Una vez que lees el libro se vuelve una especie de marca que llevas a donde vayas. Harry lo veía en la facultad, en los rostros de sus compañeros, en el modo en que miraban a los profesores cuando decían algo injusto, en ese algo que se encendía en sus pupilas cuando alguien comentaba que tal persona no iba a clases hace mucho.

Alguien debió haber visto lo mismo en él, porque un día varias semanas después, una chica rubia y bonita, le susurro algo al oído.

Hablo de una movida, y de que necesitaban gente.

—Será seguro —le prometió, pero Harry no entendía del peligro de todas formas.

Se encontraron en una casa ese día a las siete, cerca de la suya.

—¿Quién es éste? —preguntaron muchos al verlo llegar. Kate, era el nombre de la chica, lo presentó, pero alguien más allí lo conocía.

El irlandés no intentó saludarlo, y de hecho no parecía feliz de verlo. No hizo ningún intento de hablar al respecto porque estaba ocupado hablando de planes y estrategias. La movida implicaba algo tonto, un simple e inofensivo robo. Necesitaban un mimeógrafo y había uno en perfecto estado en la facultad.

—Era algo fácil —insistió Niall—, pero puede ser peligroso si sale mal.

(La gente insistía con esa palabra, pero Harry no la entendía).

Después de la pequeña reunión, de arreglar algunos detalles, Harry se acercó al irlandés.

—Tengo algo para Louis —le dijo. Niall lo miraba como si Harry estuviese mintiendo, escondiendo algo—. Tome un libro prestado, de su casa.

A Niall le basto ver el papel para adivinarlo.

—¡El manifiesto! Lo buscamos en todos lados —dijo y sus ojos se aflojaron un poco, algo así como una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Se lo devolveré, no te preocupes

No hablaron mucho más, cuando Harry pregunto cómo estaba Louis y qué estaba haciendo, el rubio se puso evasivo, y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando ya eran las nueve y todos tenían que volver a sus casas.

Acompaño a Kate hasta su pensión, tomados de las manos la mitad del camino. En la puerta la besó tiernamente en los labios, y ella le dijo adiós con una sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos brillaban, pero no había flama. Era algo bastante triste, para Harry.

*

La cosa es que Harry era bueno en lo que hacía, era rápido y decidido (un poco torpe, sí) y siempre conservaba la calma. No hubiesen obtenido el mimeógrafo esa noche de no ser por él, y nunca tenia problema en llevar la mochila llena de folletos si se lo pedían.

—Ve allí, un chico de pelo negro y campera de cuero va a estar cerca del acebo —le decían y Harry llenaba la mochila de panfletos e iba.

Niall era más amable con él ahora, pero a veces lo miraba con recelo. Nunca respondía cuando le preguntaban por Louis, pero un día llegó con un libro forrado en papel madera y le dijo que prefería dárselo él antes de que vaya a buscarlo a algún lugar donde pudieran verlo. Ese, descubrió Harry, había sido Louis. El libro tenía las mismas marcas brutas a los bordes de las hojas, los subrayados inquietos, constantes.

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa ese día, esperó a que todos se durmieran para prender la luz. El libro era una obra de teatro, escrita por un francés. “Las Moscas” se llamaba, y hablaba de un rey, pero Harry pensó que hablaba de sí mismo.

Los libros eran como cadenas, pesados, inmensos, podía sentir la marca en la piel como grilletes apretados. La cosa es que, decía el libro, la libertad es elegir que cadenas llevar y Harry elegía esas cadenas, sobre cualquier otra, toda la vida.

*

Un mes después Niall lo invitó a una reunión, una distinta. Kate no estaría allí, tampoco el resto de los chicos de la universidad.

Se encontraron en una esquina, en la parada de un colectivo. Harry se sentó al fondo, Niall mas adelante. Cuando el rubio se puso de pie, Harry lo imitó, y bajaron en la misma equina sin dirigirse la palabra.

Las calles a las que entraban eran cada vez más oscuras, y las cuadras se volvían desoladas, nadie más que ellos dos en la vereda. Entraron a un edificio no muy viejo y subieron por las escaleras a zancadas, hasta un pasillo oscuro. Apenas una luz naranja se filtraba por debajo de la puerta, y eso bastó para que Harry supiera que encendido allí dentro, en su flama, escupiendo llamaradas, como una fogata en un bosque, estaba Louis.

Podía sentir la piel quemándole con anticipación.

El chico de las cejas pobladas estaba allí, también, su nombre era Liam. Y el moreno, Zayn. Louis le daba la espalda, pero se volteó a verlo cuando Niall saludó. Parecía sacado de una pintura ese día, el porte firme, como un prócer, la mirada clara atravesándolo como una puñalada.

Nadie mencionó que lo habían visto antes, ni siquiera Louis. Se tendieron las manos y Niall se sentó en un sillón dejándole lugar a Harry, y él se acomodó allí, acurrucado, como un gato perdido al que acabaran de darle hogar.

Louis hablaba, sus palabras bailaban en el aire, hipnóticas. Hablaba de la Historia, que los llamaba, de que un mundo injusto no debe ser, que no podían dejarlo ser, y hablaba de la Revolución que florecía en el mundo, que la Historia se estaba escribiendo, puta madre, y no podían quedarse afuera.

Verlo flameando era una maravilla, que lo adormecía, tanto que casi no sentía el dolor de la piel que le hervía y las pestañas consumidas por el fuego, aunque sí lo hacía de algún modo – sino no se hubiese sorprendido, más tarde, cuando se miró al espejo, y vio que todo seguía allí, que no se había derretido.

Zayn hablaba también, de formas, de métodos, de estrategias. Aun cuando era inteligente, y vivaz, los ojos volvían por magnetismo a Louis, pidiendo una confirmación. Si Louis asentía, todo asentían, si negaba comenzaban los murmullos. Zayn discutía a veces, a los gritos, como si no supiera que una mirada de Louis podría prenderlo fuego, si quisiera, pero Louis lo dejaba hablar, y las palabras después lo ponían en su lugar.

Después de una de las discusiones, del silencio posterior que era negro como la oscuridad más oscura, Liam se puso de pie.

—Bueno —dijo—, debo irme. Dani se preocupara.

—Oh dios, ¿otra vez? —protestó Zayn, el enfado le duraba, todavía, de la discusión con Louis—, ¿Ves? Por eso no puedes salir con gente por fuera del partido.

—¡Está embarazada! —gritó Liam.

—¿Y? ¿No quiere que su hijo nazca en un mundo mejor? —exclamó Zayn, levantando aun más la voz y poniéndose de pie.

Liam se mordió la lengua. Miró a Louis, en busca de refuerzos.

—Ve —le dijo él—. Con cuidado. Y Liam se fue.

Zayn hacia una mueca, pero se veía guapo. Era guapo.

Masculino.

Pero Harry debería realmente dejar de mirar a los hombres con ojos de mujer, se volvería un hábito y eso sí que sería peligroso.

—Leí tu libro —le dijo a Louis la primera vez que estuvieron solos, y empezó a buscar en su mochila hasta encontrar la copia de “Las Moscas”. Se la dio.

—Esto no es mío —mintió Louis.

—Si, lo es —le explicó Harry y cuando Louis sonrió, de vuelta, tan tierno, supo que tenía razón.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Louis. Harry simplemente asintió.

*

Lo invitaban a esas reuniones, cada vez más seguido. Harry siempre volvía a su casa con un libro nuevo, ya no panfletos ni novelas: historia cruda, sociólogos, políticos. Leyó a los anarquistas, a los socialistas, hasta a los socialdemócratas. La historia empezaba a desnudarse ante sus ojos, podía entender ahora quiénes eran los terroristas, que eran los enfrentamientos y quienes eran los muertos.

Kate rompió con él una tarde, aún antes de que él supiera que estaban saliendo. Salía con otro chico ahora, del partido también. A él no le molestaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado.

Ocupado leyendo, ocupando tejiendo explicaciones a preguntas que no sabía que se hacía. Empezó a tener cuidado, pero nunca miedo. Empezó a preguntarse, por las noches, antes de dormir, si Louis estaría vivo la próxima vez que fueran a una reunión. No tenía miedo, no precisamente. La muerte de Louis era imposible, porque Louis era más un hada de lo que era hombre. Algo tan joven no podía morir, simplemente estaba mal. Pero la idea se cruzaba en su cabeza de todos modos, y se ponía triste.

Ahora era él quien iba a las reuniones con los chicos de la facultad en vez de Niall. Allí escribían textos, panfletos. Las palabras de Harry se adueñaban de las hojas, y a veces sentía que eran los libros escribiendo a través de él, o que Louis le susurraba las letras al oído.

Era lindo ver a esos chicos, en las reuniones, lo miraban con expectativas, susurraban planes descabellados para cambiar el mundo. Era lindo, pero aburrido. Harry prefería las otras reuniones. Prefería a Louis.

*

Harry llegó temprano ese jueves a casa de Zayn. Tenía llave de la puerta de abajo, pero no del departamento, así que una vez en la puerta golpeó. Fue Louis quien abrió. Tenía los labios rojos.

—Viniste antes — le dijo—. Zayn se está bañando.

Louis sirvió dos tazas de té y volvió al sillón, detrás de los lentes de marcos negros sus ojos azules se movían inquietos, las pupilas desnudando las hojas de un libro letra a letra. Harry se sentó en frente, a mirarlo. La taza estaba tibia entre sus dedos.

Zayn apareció unos minutos después, ninguno de los dos lo notó.

—¿Hola? —lo saludó frunciendo el ceño. Harry se sonrojó y le devolvió la mirada (debía verse tonto así, embobado por Louis) pero Zayn llevaba solo una toalla y eso sólo enrojeció más sus mejillas.

—Hola —balbuceó. Louis esperó a terminar la oración para volver la vista a Zayn.

—Harry llego temprano.

—Sí, me doy cuenta —dijo. Sonaba un poco enojado—. Louis, ¿Vendrías conmigo al cuarto? Por favor.

Harry podría sentirse incomodo, pero estaba demasiado ocupado siendo miserable. Louis no miraba a Zayn como si fuera un niño y la sonrisa que le dedicó se parecía a la de aquella noche, justo un minuto antes de tirarlo a la cama.

Niall tenía llave del departamento, y llegó acompañado de Liam y de dos cajones de cerveza unos minutos después.

—Guau —dijo Harry al verlos entrar.

—Es mi cumpleaños —Fue toda la explicación que dio el irlandés.

Unos minutos después Zayn salió del cuarto primero, el pelo aun húmedo, pero vestido. Louis lo siguió (ya no llevaba los lentes). La reunión se pasó más rápida, hasta Liam discutió una vez, embravecido por las cervezas. Niall se reía al lado de Harry, tibio y ruidoso.

Louis se dio por vencido a mitad de la reunión, todo se había ido de sus manos: Zayn estaba más ocupado intentando lograr que Niall se calle en vez de discutir política.

—¿Puedes parar de hacer esa risa? Dios, pareces una hiena…

—Una hiena no, un conejito —retrucó divertido. Harry apretó los labios para ocultar la sonrisa, porque Louis los miraba echando fuego, como si quisiera matarlos 

—¿O no que parezco un conejito, Harry? Mi mama dice eso.

—Te pareces más a un pato —respondió Harry. Zayn arqueó una ceja.

—¿A un pato? —le preguntó.

—Bueno es amarillo y redondo y hace mucho ruido.

—¿Estas llamándome gordo? —protestó Niall, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—De hecho si se parece —admitió Liam. Louis se dio por vencido y fue a la cocina a fumar un cigarro. Zayn lo siguió, en seguida.

—¿Qué es Liam, entonces?  —preguntó el moreno desde la puerta de la cocina.

Harry se tomó un momento para responder.

—Como… ¿un perro? —dijo. No lo conocía demasiado—. Sí, como un cachorro de shar pei.

Niall se rio, más fuerte que antes inclusive. 

—Shar pei —repetía entre carcajadas.

Hasta Zayn sonreía.

—Tú eres más como un gato —continuó Harry, hablándole al de cabellos negros. El chico dio una pitada profunda al cigarro—. Eres… Delicado, pero… Posesivo

El joven seguía sonriendo, mientras besaba el filtro.

—Además eso de perros y gatos —explicó Niall—, describe la dinámica de ellos, sabes.

Harry recordó la discusión de la otra vez, Zayn recriminándole a Liam por irse antes. Parecía más preocupado que enojado, a ojos de Harry, y no lo dijo pero lo pensó, que si Zayn y Liam eran perros y gatos, eran de esos que están juntos dese cachorros, que duermen el uno sobre el otro aunque tienen perfectamente armadas camas separadas.

—¿Qué es Louis, entonces? —preguntó Zayn. Su mirada marrón fija en Harry, el cigarrillo volviéndose brasa en su boca.

—¿Louis? —Zayn asintió—. Bueno, él… Es como… Un pájaro —dijo. Le quedaban los movimientos rápidos, lo difícil que era asirse a él.

—¿Cómo un gorrión? —preguntó Niall. Harry dio un sorbo a su cerveza, negó lentamente.

—No, como un pájaro… Que… No lo sé, que está hecho de fuego, o algo así.

Harry sintió las mejillas enrojeciéndose, la sangre subiéndose a su rostro.

—¿Entonces yo soy un pato y Louis es un puto ave fénix? —protestó el irlandés, con el acento más cerrado que de costumbre, por la cerveza. Liam se reía, también.

Zayn dio la última pitada y tiró el cigarrillo al lavadero.

—Un ave fénix —recitó mientras volvía a la sala— ¿Y entonces qué eres tú Harry?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé ¿un mono? —dijo. Risas otra vez, Louis apenas si sonreía.

—Bueno, basta —dijo, y aunque costó trabajo, poco a poco, la discusión se hizo política otra vez.

*

Niall se quedó dormido en el regazo de Harry, poco antes de que se durmiera él también. Era muy tarde para ir por las calles, era mejor quedarse en casa de Zayn pasar la noche, eso había dicho Louis.

Debían ser algo así como las tres de la mañana, se sentía la madrugada en el are. Las luces estaban prendidas, la casa olía a cigarro y alcohol.

La voz de Zayn despertó suavemente a Harry pero era difícil saber que era sueño y que realidad. Los labios de Louis amargos sobre los suyos, eso era sueño; la posición incómoda, el dolor en la cintura, realidad.

Zayn susurraba, pero Harry podía oírlo.

—Vamos Lou —decía— ven a la cama.

—No —respondió Louis.

—Vamos, te la chupare tan bien, te va a encantar —susurró. Harry casi que podía verle la sonrisa perezosa, el alcohol en su aliento, explotando en chispas al contacto con la piel de Louis.

—Dije que no, Zayn, ve a dormir.

—Vete a la mierda, Tomlinson —escupió y desapareció camino a su dormitorio. Harry escuchó el portazo, y Niall se acomodó encima de él. Sentía los ojos azules de Louis fijos en él, de algún modo.

—¿Sabes? Está mal escuchar las charlas de otras personas —dijo Louis, pero Harry guardó silencio y siguió durmiendo.

*

Las reuniones se siguieron como siempre. Volvieron a la seriedad usual y ya no hubo más cervezas. Los miércoles, de todas formas, Harry y Niall salían a tomar algo por ahí. Más de una vez Harry descubrió que un trago fuerte quemándole la lengua antes de las reuniones de los jueves lo ayudaba a soportarlas mejor. Ni Louis y su fuego lo quemaban tanto, ni lo descomponía tan gravemente ver la forma en la que él y Zayn susurraban.

Un martes después de la reunión con los chicos de la facultad, se quedó con Kate hasta tarde y la convenció, besos mediantes, de hacer el amor. Ni él ni ella estaban desnudos, no había tiempo, no era necesario. Ella besaba como un ángel, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Sus labios eran gordos y su lengua talentosa cuando lo lamia allí abajo, arrancándole suspiros. Después de todo, hubo algo de llanto: Kate tenía novio, eso estaba mal, no debía volver a pasar. Prometieron que era algo de una sola vez, eso iba bien con él.

Ese jueves Harry tomo tres tragos en vez de uno antes de la reunión.

Louis no parecía contento.

Después de la reunión lo acompaño a su casa, y en el camino le explicó que Harry no era un mono y que él definitivamente no era un ave fénix, pero era difícil prestar atención a sus palabras cuando los labios de Louis se movían rosados, sin parar.

Se quedaron charlando en la puerta de Harry un rato de más, y cuando finalmente logró juntar el coraje –se supondría que con tres tragos ya debería ser suficiente – lo invitó a pasar. Harry preparó té, pero se enfrió en las tazas sin que los bebieran. Sus cuerpos se buscaban casi por motus propio, como si esa cercanía, en el sillón, la soledad, despertara en ellos el deseo de revivir ciertas memorias.

Se besaron en el sillón de Harry, porque la pieza estaba muy lejos, y ninguno de sus padres estaba allí de todas formas. Después de meses, Harry cumplió su palabra y lo beso, y lo lamio, como si su saliva pudiera apagar algo el fuego de Louis, como si así no lo quemaría tanto. Estaba equivocado. Louis lo quemaba más que antes, cada contacto con su piel era fuego abrasando cada poro. Louis acabó en su boca, y Harry trago, sin dudarlo. Lamió la puntita, también, hasta la última gota, antes de que Louis se subiera el pantalón y lo abotonara. Después de eso no tuvo que tocarlo demasiado para que Harry acabara también, sobre su palma.

*

Un jueves, después de la reunión, y de los besos en el sillón, subieron a la terraza. Harry quería abrazarlo y si su mama los veía acostados juntos en la sala le daría un ataque de pánico. La noche empezaba a pintarrajearse en el cielo, por el oeste primero. Londres se extendía infinita frente a ellos, hasta las estrellas parecían más cerca que el final de la ciudad.

—¿Estas saliendo con Zayn? —preguntó Harry. Louis suspiró.

—No —dijo. Harry lo miró, expectante de una explicación que no llegó. La dibujaría el mismo, al pasar los meses, descubriría la respuesta por su cuenta.

—Pero te acuestas con él…

—Es sólo eso.

Harry se mordió el labio, preguntándose si acaso esos besos húmedos como lava eran solo sexo también.

—Voy a hablar con él, ¿sí? Puedes darlo por terminado —prometió Louis y acercó a Harry con un coscorrón, le beso la cabeza—. ¿Te pone contento?

—Bastante —admitió Harry.

*

Harry volvió a tomar sólo un trago antes de las reuniones. Cuando podía, de todas formas, porque a veces Louis lo encontraba antes e iban juntos a casa de Zayn. El moreno parecía ofendido con la situación, pero no triste, y eso tranquilizaba a Harry. Nadie hablaba del tema, de todas formas, ni siquiera ellos dos.

Las cosas habían cambiado, eso era obvio, pero había tantas cosas importantes que decir que lo de ellos pasaba a segundo plano. Aun en la cama - o el sillón, o la terraza- después de que los cuerpos recuperaran poco a poco la compostura, y el sudor se enfriara un poco en sus cuerpos,  Louis sólo hablaba de la Historia. Del Mundo. De la Revolución

Como cabían palabras tan grandes en ese hombre tan diminuto, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba Harry mientras lo oía.

*

Niall busco a Harry esa tarde en la facultad. Le habló en susurros, mirando al frente, como si no estuviera hablando con él realmente.

—No hay reunión hoy. No habrá por unas semanas. Nos encontraremos el cinco del mes que viene, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿lo entiendes? —Harry asintió—. Si ves a Zayn no lo saludes, ni a Louis ni a Liam, ni a mí a partir de ahora.

—¿Están todos bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—No vayas al departamento, por nada del mundo. Hubo un allanamiento.

—¿Están todos bien? —insistió cada vez más preocupado.

—Si, sí. Nos vemos el cinco.

—¿En dónde? —preguntó Harry pero el irlandés se había ido.

*

Estaba ebrio ese martes, apenas si podía caminar. Las calles oscuras y húmedas parecían fauces abiertas dispuestas a tragarlo. Se sentía solo, sin reuniones, sin palabras, sin Louis. Parpadeó sorprendido, al encontrarse allí. El mismo pasillo, el mismo candado dorado.

—Louis —gritó, la garganta le ardía de alcohol y desesperación—, ¡Ábreme!

Después se aferró a las rejas y lloró. Sintió la puerta abriéndose, pero no pudo levantar la mirada. Los pasos cada vez más cerca, los insultos susurrados cada vez más audibles.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Harry? Dios —se quejó Louis y abrió el candado. Harry cayó pesado sobre él, incapaz de tenerse en pie—. Haz silencio —lo retó y volvió a trabar la puerta. Tomó a Harry por el codo, arrastrándolo más que empujándolo adentro.

La casa lucía distinta. Había un arma en la mesa, los papeles llegaban al techo. Las persianas estaban llenas de telarañas como si no las hubiesen abierto en meses.

Louis llevó a Harry al baño y lo obligó a vomitar

—Dijiste que no recordabas el camino aquí —le reclamó.

Harry intentó explicarle que no lo recordaba, en serio, que una corazonada lo llevó a esa calle. En cambio vomitó en el inodoro, aferrándose a la loza como si fuera a caerse adentro si no lo hacía. Louis lo ayudó a limpiarse y lo llevó a la cama.

—¿Vas a follarme, Lou? —le preguntó.  Un libro —tapa blanda, por suerte— lo golpeó de lleno en la cara. 

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Louis y se subió a la cama también. Harry veía todo moviéndose pero distinguía los lentes de marcos negros quietos, como suspendidos encima del remolino que era el espacio para él. Louis tomó el libro y se puso a leer.

—¿Vas a leerme, entonces? Hasta que me duerma…

—Duerme Harry —lo retó— Dios…

Harry suspiró y se giró en el colchón, como pudo. Después de un momento volvió a hablar.

—Quiero leer todos tus libros algún día ¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Para siempre…

*

La cosa es que Harry no entendía del peligro, nunca lo hizo. El irlandés le había sugerido que cambien el lugar de reunión, con el grupo de la facultad, ya que un par de chicos habían dejado el grupo. Harry decía que sí, lo haría, pero no lo hizo.

Estaba a punto de doblar la esquina cuando vio los hombres entrando y saliendo de la casa, gente arrastrada con capuchas en la cabeza, las ventanas de los vecinos cerradas, haciendo de cuenta que no pasaba nada. Vio todo eso en un segundo, o una milésima de segundo, lo que tardó en volverse sobre sus talones y caminando rápido perderse en la ciudad.

Se preguntaría, por meses, años después, si esa tardanza que le salvaría la vida haría que los demás se pregunten si no había sido una traición. Se preguntó qué pensaría Kate y si lo odiaría. Se preguntó si habría estado con su novio cuando llegaron los policías, si estaba feliz antes de ese momento.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Louis, asustado, de verlo temblar y llorar, como un bebé. Harry explicó, como pudo. Intentó hacerlo. Le venían ganas de vomitar, iba al baño y se arrodillaba en el inodoro, y Louis lo miraba cruzado de brazos. Después seguía hablando. Había algo en la mirada de Louis, era fuego, pero no el de siempre. Estaba enojado.

—¿Te siguieron?  —le preguntó.

—No lo sé… —confesó y rompió en llantos otra vez. Louis se puso en cuclillas a su lado, pero no lo tocó.

—Cálmate, piensa conmigo. Viste un auto familiar, un rostro repetido. De la gente en la casa, los que no tenían capuchas, ¿alguien conocido?

Harry negó. Liam abrió la puerta del dormitorio, se asomó al baño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Louis sólo negó con la cabeza.

Después de que no quedara nada más adentro por vomitar, Louis sentó a Harry en el comedor con una botella de agua y un vaso.

—¿Mejor? —Harry no respondió—. Saben de ti Haz —le dijo— probablemente de Niall también. No tienen tu apellido pero pueden averiguarlo, la mayoría de los chicos en tu grupo saben que carrera haces y que materias cursaste.

Harry asintió.

—No puedes volver a la facultad —le explicó — y no puedes volver a tu casa.

*

Las reuniones eran allí ahora. Era peligroso, y a Liam no le gustaba, pero Zayn y Niall estaban en una pensión y no había otro lugar en donde hacerlas.

Dani estaba de 8 meses ya, y solía atosigar a Harry con preguntas -como si supiera mucho sobre embarazos después de un semestre a medias en la facultad- y él la asesoraba, como podía. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ahora que estaba todo el día ahí adentro.

Nadie le echaba la culpa a Harry, en voz alta al menos, pero nadie decía lo contrario, de todas formas.

Harry bebía, más que antes, pese a lo mucho que disgustaba a Louis. A veces llegaba quien sabe de dónde —Louis tenía reuniones también, a las que Harry no estaba invitado— y lo veía tirado en la cama, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos húmedos. Y la botella colgando por el pico de sus dedos.

—Eres un idiota, Styles —le decía y Harry sólo atinaba a sonreír porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenían como pequeñas tradiciones ahora, que cuando Louis se enojaba lo llamaba por su apellido.

Louis le quitaba la botella y lo llevaba al baño, le abría la ducha, le preparaba la ropa. Cuando Harry volvía al dormitorio la cama estaba tendida, la botella había desaparecido. Y él se trepaba a la cama y dormía acurrucado, como un gatito en una noche lluviosa.

*

Harry escribía mucho últimamente, cosas que no se atrevía a decir. Escribía de la culpa que era como una enredadera que trepaba por sus venas, estrujándolo, escribía de Louis como un Adonis rodeado de llamas que quemaban todo a su alrededor, menos a él, y de sus pómulos filosos, firmes, tallados violentamente.

Escribía de mundos mejores, más justos, mundos inspirados en esa casa, en Danielle y su panza grande, redonda, en Liam que se levantaba cada mañana a llevarle el desayuno, en Louis que alumbraba más que todas las lámparas juntas, en que nadie los miraba raro si se besaban en la mesa. El mundo era mejor pero era triste también. Kate quizá no estaría allí, no había vuelto a verla desde el día en que la policía allanó esa casa.

Escribía también de las cosquillas en el estómago, de las ganas de llorar y de reír que se cruzaban, del modo en que cuando Louis lo tocaba, la piel entera le temblaba sobre la carne, como si fuera a soltarse.

Harry escribía, leía y bebía. Sólo eso. A veces Louis lo interrumpía para llevarlo a la cama, pero la mayor parte del tiempo lo dejaba ir. Los dos sabían que Harry siempre volvía.

*

Escribiría sobre ese día 10 años después, cuando todo hubo terminado. Escribiría de lo santa que parecía la tarde, como si algo sagrado vibrara en el aire. Describiría lo dorado de la piel de Louis, como sus manos se habían chocado por accidente y ambos habían sonreído. Intentaba recordar esas cosas, lo otro era muy doloroso.

Eran como manchones, escupidos violentamente en el tiempo. Todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Danielle estaba tirada en la cama y lloraba, aferrándose a su panza. Zayn le tomaba la mano, sin decir palabra alguna, y sus ojos parecían adormecidos, por las palabras que la morocha repetía incesantes.

Le llevó a Harry un buen rato entender que significaban. 

—Se lo llevaron.

¿A qué, a dónde? Harry no entendía, nada, ni como el cuarto estaba tan frío, si Louis estaba allí, alumbrándolo, ni cómo Dani se acariciaba la panza pero no reía, como siempre, ni como un hombre como Zayn, tan serio, tan decidido, podía ser ese estropajo, podía parecer tan derrumbado, tan roto.

—¿Qué carajo hacemos? Zayn, ¡Vete de aquí! —lo retó Louis. El moreno levantó la mirada, los ojos inyectados en sangre, del llanto, las mejillas húmedas, lavadas por las lágrimas.

—Le duele la panza, Lou. Su mamá está en camino, cuando ella venga… —explicó. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué no se quedaba Liam, a esperar a su suegra, pero entonces entendió. 

Se lo llevaron. 

Zayn lloraba, como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Se lo llevaron. A Liam.

Louis tomó a Harry del brazo y lo llevó por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio, le dio una mochila, pero él apenas atinaba a moverse. 

Se lo llevaron, a Liam. ¿Y Kate? ¿Se la llevaron a ella también? No la veía desde el allanamiento. Louis metía cosas en la mochila, sacudiéndole los brazos y el cuerpo que apenas lograba quedarse en pie. Los libros eran pesados, no podían llevarlos. Harry tomó uno de todas formas, lo puso en su bolsillo y Louis tomó el arma, de la mesita de luz.

Arrastró a Harry hasta el comedor. Un magnetismo lo llamaba a quedarse en esa casa, que era más suya que la de sus padres, que olía a Louis cuando Louis no estaba, en la que quedaban Zayn y Danielle, solos y llorando en el cuarto.  Se fue de todas formas, Louis lo llevaba con fuerza.

Abrieron la puerta del frente, Louis se asomó a la izquierda, para ver si había alguien en el portón, pero en vez de caminar a la vereda, siguieron camino por el pasillo. Harry lo seguía, adormecido, cada vez que parpadeaba la imagen de Dani llorando en el colchón le volvía a la mente. La mano de Zayn que parecía blanca, fantasmal.

—Átate el cabello, bebé —dijo Louis.

Golpearon a una puerta, una anciana se asomó. Louis inventó una historia, Harry estaba demasiado descompuesto para prestarle atención.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la vieja. Él sólo atinó a responder “se lo llevaron”, eran las únicas palabras que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento.

De la casa tenía sólo pantallazos, la mano de Louis tomando la suya, su tacto caliente, el sweater naranja haciéndole cosquillas, el papel floreado de la pared –parecido al del manifiesto-, y entonces Harry parpadeaba y bam, Dani llorando en el colchón, y los ojos de Zayn inyectados en sangre, y después el piso de baldosas rojas, y Harry sentía que estaba a punto de caerse de las náuseas, porque se lo llevaron, a Liam, ¿a dónde?

Dios.

Y la mano de Louis lo sostenía firme, por el pasillo, a la alcoba, y Harry casi se larga a llorar sobre la cama de la vieja (que preguntaba: ¿qué hacen? ¿estás bien?) pero Louis abrió la ventana rápido, lo tomó de la mano y salieron por allí.

Se tomaban de las manos, en la calle, pero Harry tenía demasiado miedo por otras cosas como para que le preocupe eso. Antes de la hecatombe recordaba la sonrisa de Louis, —Cálmate, estará todo bien —le había prometido; después un hombre caminaba hacia ellos desde la esquina, y no llevaba uniforme pero olía a policía.

Recordaba correr, cuadras enteras, recordaba el dolor de los músculos, el sudor helado de la mano de Louis; recordaba mirar atrás y ver hombres oscuros, horribles, bestiales; recordaba el ruido sórdido de las balas, recordaba esconderse en callejuelas y pasillos, y el “se lo llevaron” resonando en su cabeza, a todo momento, constante, interminable, y Londres que se abría interminable ante ellos, pero ellos no tenían lugar a donde ir.

*

Llegaron a la pensión de Niall más tarde ese día, cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los seguía. Harry no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, no podía hablar porque las únicas palabras que salían de su boca eran las mismas y eran traumáticas, y cada vez que las decía Louis se refregaba los párpados para controlar las lágrimas. Esperaron a Zayn, toda la noche, pero no llegó.

No estaba realmente dormido mientras Louis se vestía esa mañana, pero hizo de cuenta que lo estaba cuando se acercó y lo movió un poco, para llamar su atención.

—Tengo que ir a ver gente, Harry —dijo. Había estado llorando,  Harry lo notaba; era increíble que las lágrimas no se evaporaran con el contacto con su piel, que dejaran marcas pegajosas y heladas en sus mejillas—, tengo que sacarte del país, de alguna forma —le explicó—. Eres muy chico para esto, no te mereces… Esto no está bien.

—Se lo llevaron, Lou —le dijo, entre sollozos. Eran las únicas palabras que podía decir, pero tenía sentido, en su mente.

Se lo llevaron, ya es tarde, no soy chico ahora, no hay remedio, de qué sirve.

Los ojos azules temblaron al oír esas palabras, Harry pudo verle los dientes blancos mordiéndole los labios, el temblor interminable de sus párpados. Louis suspiró, algo frío y metálico tocó a Harry en el torso.

—Ten cuidado, rulitos —le pidió, y le besó los labios. Después se fue, con una promesa hueca de que volvería, y dejándolo si nada más que el sabor amargo y terrenal de sus labios, y un arma cargada sobre el pecho.

*

Estaban desayunando, al mediodía, cuando llegó la policía. El arma estaba en la cama, todavía, debajo de un montón de sábanas revueltas. Lo golpearon con ella, en la cabeza, cuando la encontraron, y Harry perdió la consciencia. Los gritos del irlandés fueron el último sonido que escuchó antes de desmayarse, los escucharía después, incesantes, repitiéndose en su mente, alternándose con el “se lo llevaron”.

*

Despertó en un lugar oscuro, desnudo, adolorido. Tenía la cabeza mojada y tibia de sangre, y los ojos apretados debajo de una venda. Atinó a sacársela, pero se detuvo. No sabía si estaba solo, no sabía si lo verían, no sabía que le harían.

Volvió las manos sobre sí y se abrazó a sus rodillas, heladas, huesudas. Le dolía el estómago, y los muslos, raspados a carne viva, de arrastrarlo desnudo por el pavimento –aunque eso él no lo recordaba. Había silencio en ese lugar, esa habitación, lo que fuera, pero más allá de las paredes, en algún lugar había ruidos. Alguien gritaba.

Que no sea Niall, pensó Harry sin saber que el irlandés estaba desmayado, a metros suyos.

*

Lo llevaron por los pelos más tarde ese día, le escupieron preguntas, le quitaron las vendas y le pusieron un arma en la frente, y Harry que nunca había tenido miedo, que no entendía del peligro, sólo quería llorar.

Le preguntaron nombres, lugares, sólo se atrevió a mencionar a Liam, porque ya se lo habían llevado, de todas formas, porque tenía que darles algo para que no lo lastimen. Lo lastimaron de todas formas. La electricidad de las picanas era distinta a la electricidad de Louis, lo quemaban, pero dolía, en el cuerpo, en la carne, no el pecho, como le dolía Louis.

*

Harry se odió a sí mismo, por años, por no atreverse siquiera a murmurar un nombre en ese lugar tan oscuro. Se odió porque tenía a Niall al lado, y no lo supo, se odió porque el día en que finalmente se dio cuenta que los quejidos adoloridos a unos metros eran de él, y porque lo único en lo que podía pensar, escuchando sus alaridos que estaban lejos, pero que llegaban al silencio de esa habitación oscura era “no digas, Louis, no digas Louis”.

Un nombre, gritaban los hombres; Harry no podía oírlos, pero podía imaginarlos, las voces le habían quedado grabadas en la mente de todas formas. Del irlandés sólo oía gritos, sordos, desesperados, y en su cabeza lo taladraba el no digas Louis, no digas Louis. Y Niall no dijo Louis. No dijo más nada ese día.

Después del silencio, Harry se quedó un momento esperando que bajaran. Abrieron la puerta, un cuerpo pesado cayó a unos metros suyos. Cuando supo que los policías se hubieron ido, llamó su nombre.

—Niall —susurró, pero no respondió.

Debe estar dormido, pensó, se desmayó, del dolor. Era probable. A él le pasaba. Le había pasado. Le seguiría pasando.

Le tomó media hora después de encontrar su cuerpo frío, para finalmente quitarse las vendas y verlo ahí, tan vacío, con los párpados despegados y la mirada azul fija en el vacío, y el agua que se evaporaba de sus ojos en un humo invisible, y estos cada vez se volvían más grises.

*

Harry se acostumbró al dolor después de un tiempo. Le recordaba que estaba vivo. ¿Vivo para qué? Eso era lo que no podía responder.

Se aferró a la vida de todas formas, con toda la carne de su cuerpo, aunque estuviera floja, herida, chamuscada, se aferró a la vida y le recitó poemas, en silencio, cuando estaba solo en ese lugar que parecía una celda.

Louis aparecía en sus recuerdos, a veces, luminoso y dorado, como proveniente de un mundo distinto, surreal, de un sueño que parecía cada vez más imposible e ilógico. ¿Cómo podía existir Louis en un mundo en el que había muerte? Se sentía contradictorio, no estaba bien. Venía a sus recuerdos de todos modos, la sonrisa tierna, compasiva, la mirada azul titilando detrás de sus lentes de marcos negros mientras leía, el hueco que siempre dejaba para él en su cama, su piel tibia al tacto.  Harry estaba más tranquilo creyendo que era un sueño, podía creer que lo había imaginado, era más fácil creer que no era real a que estaba como él ahora, tiritando de frío desnudo en un lugar frío y oscuro.

Harry se acostumbró al dolor  y se aferró a él también, porque necesitaba recordarse que estaba vivo. Se olvidó de su voz, de su familia, de sus apuntes y de la carrera de medicina. Se olvidó de sus sueños de cambiar el mundo, de curar a la gente aunque no pudieran pagarle; se olvidó de todo menos de Louis, pero Louis no era real de todos modos, ¿no?

Para cuando terminó todo, el dolor era lo único que Harry tenía, de todos modos. Eso y un nombre, y recuerdos borrosos de un lugar al que llamó hogar, y de personas a las que llamó hermanos. Recuerdos borrosos que se esfumaban en el aire, como figuras de humo, imposibles de tocar.

Para cuando terminó todo, y lo dejaron salir de allí, vestido, por primera vez en años, no tenía nada más que ganas de llorar y marcas delos golpes en el cuerpo, debajo de la camisa. Su mamá lo abrazó, temblando de lágrimas. Harry la abrazó y miró arriba, el sol le daba de lleno en el pecho, en los ojos, lo quemaba, pero se sentía bien.

*

Estuvo un semana en su cuarto, sólo curándose y llorando. No bebía, no comía, su familia tuvo que llevarlo a un hospital. Parecía un chiste, en serio, que lo primero que le preguntaran fue -¿Tienen obra social?- porque en algún lugar dentro suyo había un joven indignado, escupiendo fuego porque estaba deshidratado, porque cómo no le atendían primero y después se preocupaban de otras cosas, pero Harry estaba demasiado triste para pensar. Demasiado cansado.

Lo internaron, porque necesitaba suero —y porque tenía obra social. Le vino bien, el silencio, la soledad. Para el segundo día se atrevió a prender el televisor, y era sorprendente que Londres siguiera allí, respirando, afuera del hospital, del otro lado de la pantalla.

La gente hablaba de un terror que había terminado, pero decían eso y sólo eso y nada más. No estaba Niall en las noticias, no había explicaciones de por qué Zayn no había llegado a la pensión esa noche, no se sabía dónde estaba Dani, si el bebé había resultado varón o mujer. No se hablaba de la estación de policía en donde Harry había estado encerrado, mojado, desnudo, y sólo, por más de un año. No se hablaba de Louis. No se hablaba de sus ojos azules hechos de fuego, de su lengua caliente como una llamarada. No decían nada.

*

Estaba decidido en buscar a Louis, cuando saliera del hospital, pero Louis lo encontró primero. Se apareció una tarde apenas pasado el mediodía, Harry todavía intentaba terminar esa gelatina desabrida. No terminó de pronunciar su nombre, cuando Louis ya estaba encima en la camilla, llorando sin parar por media hora. No parecía real. Harry no lo había visto llorar jamás. Le había visto las lágrimas en las mejillas una vez, pero eso era otra cosa, esto era Louis temblando en su regazo, sollozando, esto era Louis pareciendo débil, pareciendo roto; era una mentira, la mentira más grande, no era posible. Este no podía ser Louis.

Lo era, de todos modos. Harry lo supo cuando lo escuchó hablar, pedirle perdón, susurrando. Lo supo cuando lo miró con sus ojos profundos, que ahora parecían más de carbón que de llama, pero seguían igual de azules que siempre. Lo supo porque cuando dijo su nombre a Harry le aparecieron mariposas en el estómago, aún después de tanto tiempo. La enfermera le pidió amablemente que se vaya, porque estaba estresando al paciente. Y Louis se despidió con un hasta mañana, prometiendo que volvería al día siguiente.

*

No necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado, lo sabían de todas formas. Quizá no los detalles, el uno del otro, Harry no sabía en dónde habían encontrado a Louis, ni cuándo, ni si la habitación en la que lo tenían era igual de húmeda y helada. No sabía si la picana quemaba igual en su piel que en la propia, si sus torturadores tenían el mismo sentido del humor macabro, si jugaban a gatillarle en falso en la cabeza, si cuando le preguntaron un nombre, Louis lo dijo. No sabía y no quería saberlo. Sabía suficiente. Es que esas celdas dejaban marcas también, como los libros, invisibles. Se volvían una pelusa negra en los ojos, un gesto mecánico y lastimoso, incontrolable. Louis tenía esa marca, Harry también.

En cambio hablaron de las noticias, de que un juez había abierto filas del servicio de informaciones, de que ahora iban a juzgar al cabezal de la dictadura. Louis le contó de un chico, en la cárcel (estuvo preso, parte del tiempo, en un lugar sin vendas ni torturas), dibujaba retratos hermosos, y que había dibujado a Harry, gracias a descripciones de él. 

—Te lo mostraré un día, cuando estés mejor.

*

Harry caminaba por las calles, una tarde soleada. Iba al psicólogo, porque su familia se lo había pedido, así que cada martes después del trabajo en vez de volver a casa iba al consultorio. Odiaba el tiempo allí, lo único que hacía era llorar y pedir respuestas a preguntas imposibles, se sentía como tiempo perdido. Valía la pena, porque quedaba cerca de la casa de Louis, y ya era una especie de tradición que después del psicólogo pasaba por su casa, a cenar. Se podía quedar hasta tarde, si quería, y si prefería no dormir allí podía volver a su casa, porque no había más toque de queda.

Esa tarde fue por una calle distinta, que poco después se volvió parte de su recorrido habitual. Había una librería, con estantes en la vereda, llena de gente. Era ruidosa, colorida, distinta a la biblioteca sobria y enorme en la que había conocido a Louis. Allí la gente se amontonaba torpe sobre los estantes, una pareja conversaba de Faulkner en una esquina, con el vendedor.

Harry miró perezosamente las estanterías, y en seguida un dibujo capturó su atención. Un dibujo de un libro al que nunca le había visto la tapa, pero que podría recordar de memoria. El principito estaba ahí, edición inglesa, finalmente. Se sentía más liviano que el anterior, como si la falta de papel de encuadernado rojo le quitara un kilogramo.

Esa noche en casa de Louis, se lo leyó. Se echaron en el sillón, después de la cena, y Harry leyó las palabras lentamente, conteniendo el deseo de saltearse las hojas y llegar al final, porque lo que había leído lo recordaba de memoria. Louis estaba tibio en su abrazo, quieto; se sentía raro ser él quien le leyera ésta vez.

«No hubo nada más que un relámpago amarillo cerca de su tobillo. Quedó inmóvil un instante. No gritó. Cayó suavemente como cae un árbol. En la arena, ni siquiera hizo ruido.»

Leyó Harry, y los dos se rindieron al llanto. Era tan triste, tan triste, y no por el principito, porque ¿A quién le importa? No existía en verdad, no estaba vivo; lo que era triste, lo que les revolvía el estómago, era saber que si hubiesen leído ese libro antes del cautiverio creerían que estaba en su casa, con su rosa, como debía ser.

Ahora sólo tenían la irrefutable certeza de que el principito estaba muerto, y nada más.

*

Zayn había muerto a balazos en la calle, y aunque no llevaba armas en el rótulo del caso habían puesto que había muerto en un enfrentamiento. Niall, Harry explicó, murió pálido y desnudo en esa celda mohosa. El cuerpo no sabían en donde estaba, ni tampoco sabían dónde estaba Liam.

Se habían hartado de buscarlo, en cárceles, hospitales, manicomios. No estaba en ningún lado. No figuraba en registros, en noticias, en cementerios. Simplemente no estaba allí, no existía más. Lo único que ellos sabían es que se lo llevaron, pero no era suficiente. Harry y Louis necesitaban poder contar la historia, para rendirle honor.

En su búsqueda se encontraron con Danielle. Tenía una hija de dos años que se llamaba Juliet, porque a Liam le encantaba ese nombre aunque era un poco tonto. Tenía las mismas cejas pobladas, que seguramente odiaría cuando fuera adolescente, pero que ahora la hacían ver adorable, como un cachorrito.

*

Harry se había quedado a dormir esa noche, y aunque Louis entraba a trabajar más tarde se había levantado a desayunar  con él. Prendieron el televisor, miraron el noticiero mientras charlaban, tomando café, comiendo unas tostadas.

Harry hojeaba el diario cuando una luz anaranjada lo llamó obligándolo a levantar la mirada, sorprendido: algo brillaba en los ojos de Louis, como una llamita tímida, diminuta, insistente. Un recuerdo volvió a su mente, la nostalgia era triste pero tibia, también, y podía recordar a Niall protestando, indignado (“¿Yo soy un pato y Louis es el puto ave fénix?”) y a Zayn altanero con su cigarro, y Liam queriendo volver a casa para aprovechar cada segundo con Dani y Juliet que pudiera.

Louis sonreía cuando le devolvió la mirada, le habló del tipo en la tele, que estaba recopilando información de sobrevivientes, para encontrar a todas las víctimas, le habló de que el juicio contra el cabeza de la dictadura había empezado, que había 846 testigos, documentos, grabaciones. Los labios se movían constantemente, rosados, redondos, Harry se encontró hipnotizado por ellos, como la primera vez.

—¿Sabes? —dijo dejando el diario finalmente, apoyando el rostro en sus manos—, nunca entendí que viste en mí… —Louis se sonrosó, de golpe—. Tú eres tan brillante, magnífico, inteligente… —continuó Harry, pero fue interrumpido.

—Ah, ya cállate —protestó Louis, y le tiró lo que quedaba de su tostada por la cabeza. Harry se rio, tímidamente—. Tú eres más brillante que yo, eso seguro —le dijo—. No puedes verte, pero lo juro, Harry, cuando hablas de  tus libros, en tus ojos hay algo vivo, no lo sé, como un fuego —Se humedeció los labios, movió los brazos intentando poner en palabras cosas que eran demasiado grandes para las letras—, y siempre me gustó que entendieras las cosas, ¿Sabes? Que hayas entendido “Las Moscas”. La gente solía decirme que era un libro horrible, que no se supone que debas leer el teatro.

Harry sonrió, sentía las mejillas duras como piedras, los ojos húmedos de lágrimas contenidas.

—Siempre amé el modo en el que te rebelabas a todo, y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo, ¡Dios! Sólo quería cuidarte, era eso. Eras tan pequeño y el mundo es un lugar tan peligroso, Haz… —le explicó levantando la voz, como si todavía le durara el enojo de aquellos días—. Amé que tuvieras el corazón tan noble, tan frágil, que pudieras conmoverte, que sonrieras como un tonto mirando a Dani, con su panza… Te amé a ti, Harry, todo lo tuyo —confesó, al borde de las lágrimas—. Dios, todavía lo hago.

—Yo también te amo —susurró despacito, para que las lágrimas no le ganaran la voz.

Era raro decirlo ahora, recién ahora, después de tanto tiempo, era raro que no supiera lo mucho que necesitaba oír esas cosas de labios de Louis, o lo grabadas que tenía las palabras en el paladar (Te amo, Louis) y cómo habían saltado a su lengua cuando se decidió a decirlas.

Louis se arrodilló sobre su silla, se acercó al centro de la mesa para regalarle un beso, amargo, terrenal, que sabía a algo así como a papel, como a biblioteca.  Harry le mordió los labios suavemente, porque le gustaba la reacción de Louis, el ceño fruncido, cómo regañándolo («creyéndose temible con sus espinas»), y la sonrisa que se asomaba en la comisura de sus labios. Sobre todo le encantaba verlos rojos, después, marcados por él. Le gustaba ver a Louis lamiéndose disimuladamente o pellizcándose los labios con las uñas. Más tarde, en el trabajo, cuando pensara en él, la imagen de Louis acariciándose la boca le vendría a la mente, y era como si tuviera su nombre tatuado en los labios, podría oírlo, susurrado, como música diminuta, pequeñita, y brillante —como Louis.

FIN.

***

Al final de este viaje en la vida quedará

una cura de tiempo y amor,

una gasa que envuelva un viejo dolor.

Al final de este viaje en la vida quedarán

nuestros cuerpos tendidos al sol 

como sábanas blancas después del amor. 

S.Rodriguez.


End file.
